Breaking Free
by AlexSnape-36
Summary: Severus never expected to find himself drawn to someone teaching his coveted DADA position, but the new professor had an affect on him that he found himself unable to resist. When he finally wins her over, will his secret cost him everything?
1. Guilt and Bad Dreams

Chapter 1 Guilt and Bad Dreams

Isadora Ravenwood stood on the edge of a cliff overlooking a quiet sea. Her messy shoulder length dark red hair blew in the wind behind her. She pulled her tan, knee length jacket more tightly around her, trying to block out the cold wind that stung her exposed skin. Her breath kept getting caught in her chest and her green eyes were bright with unshed tears. She could still hear Tonks' voice as though she'd just spoken to her yesterday. Tonks had been her best friend for nearly twenty years. Three years ago Tonks had told her that she'd had a bad feeling about the war. Isadora had told her not to worry. That everything would be fine and that she should focus on her baby. Two weeks later, Isadora had watched as her best friend of twenty years was laid to rest next to Remus Lupin, leaving their son an orphan.

Isadora groaned in frustration as a tear fell down her cheek. She brushed it away, cursing under her breath. It was so hard to accept the fact that Tonks wasn't coming back.

She mentally shook herself and took a couple of steps back away from the edge before turning on her heel and apparating to the gates of Hogwarts, striding through them and up to the castle without pausing. Headmistress McGonagall would lecture her if she were late for dinner. It was mandatory that all staff members be present, but none of the rules said she had to pretend to enjoy it. She set a glare on her face as she entered the Great Hall, daring the students to say one word to her.

"I think you've forgotten your teaching robes, Professor Ravenwood," The Headmistress points out, offering her a sympathetic smile.

Isadora waved her wand over her clothes, magically transforming them into the appropriate robes. "Is that better, Headmistress?' She asks, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"That is a great improvement. Thank you Professor." McGonagall replies, still smiling at her.

Isadora turns and sits down in between Professor Longbottom, the Herbology professor, and Professor Snape, the Potions Master. Severus eyed her with a concerned look in his eyes before wiping his expression clean and turning his attention back to the Headmistress as she announced that the students could begin eating.

"You were at the cliffs again, weren't you?" Neville whispers to her rather loudly as they start filling their plates. "You know that's not good for you, Isadora."

"There is nothing wrong with looking out at the ocean for a while." She replies guardedly.

"There is when you're just going there because you're having problems moving on with your life after losing your best friend." Neville insists, "And that's not to mention all the nightmares you've been having. You need to give yourself a break. It wasn't your fault and it's not a bad thing to need help sometimes."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." Isadora objects, noticing Severus freeze for a moment as he caught on to the conversation. "That's private."

Severus started eating, pretending to ignore them but still listening closely.

"You were screaming again last night. You need help, Isadora." Neville pushes.

"Neville, please just let it go." She pleads.

"Not until you agree to see Madame Pomfrey," Neville refuses stubbornly.

"Headmistress, I'm not feeling so well. I think I'm going to retire for the evening." Isadora sighs, standing up.

"You should listen to him, Isadora. We're all concerned for you." McGonagall urges her.

"Don't be. There's nothing wrong with me."


	2. Dreamless Sleep

Chapter 2 Dreamless Sleep

Severus waved his wand over the door to his personal storage room, releasing the wards and letting himself in. The conversation he'd listened in on over dinner had caught his attention. For the first time since Longbottom stepped foot in the castle, Severus found him useful.

When Minerva had first hired the Ravenwood woman Severus had questioned her rationality. Isadora Ravenwood had caught his eye with her messy dark red hair and green eyes, but Severus couldn't help feeling a bit annoyed when Minerva had told him that she was to have the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. He had served as Headmaster during the darkest year that Hogwarts had ever seen. He was the reason the majority of the students survived. He had been the one who set up the secret passageways to enable them to escape from the castle unseen. He was the one who had told Potter how to kill the Dark Lord, and he was the one who had nearly lost his life to ensure that everything went the way it was meant to. After all of that, he though the least he deserved was the chance to teach the subject he wanted to. Especially considering the fact that the teaching position was no longer cursed.

However, his desire to prove that he was better suited to the position than the witch was had nothing to do with how quickly he had deduced that she was still mentally traumatized by certain events that had occurred during the war. Three years after the war's end, the witch was still having problems with the concept of moving on. Severus had attempted to point out all the reasons that this made her a poor choice for a Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, but Minerva wouldn't listen to him. Longbottom was fond of the woman and thought she needed a more stable environment in which to thrive. So, naturally, they convinced her to take on the added responsibility of trying to drill information into the thick heads of dunderhead teenagers. Severus hadn't doubted for a moment that the position would prove too much for her and would drive her already traumatized mind mad.

Until he began to see something in her that he could help but feel drawn to. She had taken him by surprise when he started noticing something else in her other than the hopelessness that he normally saw in her. After the first few weeks of classes she had developed a steely resolve in the way she carried herself and addressed her students. She commanded respect, and her students were all too eager to oblige. He could feel her determination and ambition, her power, flowing from her. It was as though she was coming back to life. She was hardening herself. Trying to force away the thoughts that haunted her so that no one could see how scarred she truly was.

But he could see it. She couldn't hide it from him. Years of experience had taught him to notice the weaknesses of those around him. He saw the guilty look that appeared in her eyes whenever she thought no one was looking, and he was surprised to find that he no longer had the desire to sabotage her career. Instead it only made him want to hold her and protect her from the world that had hurt her so badly. He knew what it felt like to blame himself for the death of a close friend. He'd had plenty of experience with guilt. It wasn't something that could be cured, and there was little chance that it would simply go away. He didn't think that she would let him close enough to try to help her overcome it. He didn't think she thought much of him at all. And he didn't blame her. He had tried to get her fired. So he had let it go at first, convinced that there was nothing he could do for her and nothing that she would want him to do with her. However, Longbottom had given him a piece of information that could change that. Nightmares were something that could be prevented. It wouldn't get rid of them entirely, but it would offer her a period of relief.

He climbed the ladder and selected a potions vial off of the shelf in front of him. It was filled with a dark liquid that would hold off any dreams that threatened to interfere with her rest. It was also very addictive and potent. He would have to leave very clear instructions in order to ensure that his plan didn't backfire on him. He wanted her to notice him in a positive way, not for causing her more troubles than she already had. He climbed back down the ladder and exited the storage room, shutting the door behind him. With a wave of his wand the wards were active again. He turned sharply on his heel and made his way out of the dungeons. Ravenwood would be in her private chambers. Her office would be empty and most likely warded, but he doubted it would be anything that he couldn't get past. He didn't want to be seen. Most of the students, and probably a few of the professors, would suffer from severe shock if they had any idea about the true nature of his thoughts towards Ravenwood.

He subtly studies his surroundings as he emerges from the dungeons and makes for the Grand Staircase. He doubted anyone would give him a second glance, but it never hurt to be cautious. At his quick pace it didn't take him long to reach her office. He gripped his wand and muttered a detection spell under his breath. After he identified the wards it only took him a few minutes to disarm them. He easily entered and went straight to her desk, sitting the potion down where he knew she would find it.

"Accio blank parchment," He murmurs.

The drawer of the desk instantly flew open and a clean piece of parchment flew into his outstretched hand. Another wave of his wand left a note explaining the potion and the appropriate way to use it. His name was signed at the bottom. He picked up the potion, placed the parchment beneath it, and turned to leave. Halfway to the door he hesitated and turned back towards the desk. Another wave of his wan wiped his name clear from the parchment, replacing it with the words "Respectfully, The Half Blood Prince"


End file.
